lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhu Yuxian
Wintersweet Robe Mysterious Dating Brushwork of Romance Red and Black Vermillion Bird Court Robe }} Zhu Yuxian is a character in Love Nikki. He is the head of the Phoenix Clan, one of the Four Houses of the Cloud Empire. Bio Appearance Zhu Yuxian has straight waist-length brown hair that is pulled into a ponytail, which hangs over his left shoulder with bangs falling onto his face, brown eyes, a long white gown with red and gold trim, and black shoes with white sole. Personality Zhu Yuxian has a confident demeanor and is easygoing with a sense of humor. However, despite this, he learned from a young age when his parents died that he could only truly trust himself, and viewed his love for Ming Shuiyuan as a weakness.Four Gods - Flight of the Flame-Feathered Phoenix; translations by minstrel-of-time History Early Life Zhu Yuxian grew up in prosperous Southern Cloud and lived a carefree life. One of his fondest memories from this time was of his mother playing him a song on her guqin as he fell asleep. Year 665 When Zhu Yuxian was ten years old, his parents passed away unexpectedly, leaving him as the head of the clan. However, despite the expectation that he would be killed or removed from the position, he instead stayed as the family head and brought the Phoenix clan back to its previous power. Year 671 In this year, Ming Shuiyuan, a talented inventor, came to the Zhu clan's territory in Southern Cloud to help Zhu Yuxian restore the family vault. Though she initially had no interest in talking to him, Zhu Yuxian found her fascinating and wanted to find out what could make her happy. She only seemed to have an interest in finishing the vault. Still, the last night before she returned to Northern Cloud, they simply sat together in peace while he played the song his mother had played for him on his guqin for her all night. Year 676 Zhu Yuxian did not see Ming Shiuyuan for five more years, until the ceremony of the Ming clan head, and when he did they simply greeted each other in their roles of clan heads. He didn't formally present her with a gift like the other clan heads, but instead he left her a box containing a compass.Four Gods - Vast and Mysterious Deep Sea; translations by minstrel-of-time Year 677 During this year, Zhu Yuxian and Bai Yongxi played a game of Go together on the eastern coast. Zhu Yuxian hid his true identity as the king of South Cloud, so Bai Yongxi assumed he was just a ranger.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Departed Sea Year 680 During this year, Zhu Yuxian assisted Nidhogg with his takeover of Cloud City by intercepting intelligence for him, which resulted in destruction and the death of the chief designer Lunar.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Dragon in the Fields Zhu Yuxian invited Bai Yongxi to play a game of Go on Mount Tai Chi.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Foresight He was surprised to see Bai Yongxi actually turn up, but regardless, they began a game of Go in the ruined temple.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Cloud Top There, they discussed the future of Cloud,Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Observing Situation the Blood Curse, and their encounter three years previously. Though Zhu Yuxian had criticisms for how Bai Yongxi was running the empire, he believed that he wouldn't let another tragedy like the one that had happened in Cloud City happen again. During the game, a massive thunderstorm began, but the two men played on. Bai Yongxi was near to losing, but as he set down his last piece, Zhu Yuxian declared him the winner and got up to leave. Right as Zhu Yuxian left the mountain, the sky cleared up and the sun appeared again.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Soaring Dragon While Zhu Yuxian and Bai Yongxi were on the mountain, thirteen cities along the southern border of Cloud rebelled.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Darkness Falls They managed to advance to the gates of the city in only three days and breached the city walls the night before he returned, emptying the Phoenix Clan's palace.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Yesterday Moon They met up again at some point at Wenying Hall to discuss the state of the war. The two disagreed over whose fault the ongoing battle was, and discussed the true identity of the Cloud Empress, suggesting that she was not the actual empress. The encounter ended with a deal and Zhu Yuxian withdrawing his men from the battle.Art of War Event/Story#4 - Night Talks Art of War Zhu Yuxian yearned to learn the art of erasing his own memories, or "forgetting and sealing". He met Xiao Zong, who taught him how. After learning this art, Zhu Yuxian tried to kill the girl he once loved, Ming Shuiyuan, but she was saved by Xiao Zong.Flashing Wind Relationships Zhu Ruosheng Zhu Ruosheng is a member of the Phoenix clan and a relative of Zhu Yuxian. Xiao Zong Zhu Yuxian and Xiao Zong quickly became "bosom friends" after first meeting in the Flower Field. This first meeting was said to be similar to how heroes meet in legends.Brushwork of Romance Xiao Zong finds Zhu Yuxian to be incredibly unique and refreshing, exceeding all of his expectations and causing him to finally leave the Flower Field after many years. They drank and played chess together, and Xiao Zong was surprised to enjoy even losing to him. Xiao Zong also taught him how to erase his own memories. Xiao Zong also gifted Zhu Yuxian a pair of silver orioles. The pair of birds could always find each other, and they could be used as messengers. Ming Shuiyuan The two share a deep but complicated relationship. Zhu Yuxian wanted to enter her heart from the first time they met, while she restored his family's vault, and he wished he could take her to see the mountains or show her treasures. However, he betrayed her trust when he learned to erase his feelings and stabbed her. Bai Yongxi Quotes Story = * "I only do things I'm certain of, but today is an exception." — Zhu Yuxian in [[Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages|Bai Yongxi's Dreamland, Annal of Ages]], regarding meeting Bai Yongxi for a game of go. |-|Postcards = * "Are you unhappy? How about me playing a song for you?" — Zhu Yuxian's Diamond Postcard during Art of War and Time Palace, posted from Cloud Capital, Clan Phoenix Hall. Name by Server Etymology Zhu Yuxian's given name in Chinese, Yuxian, means "Feather String", with 羽 (yǔ) meaning "feather" and 弦 (xián) meaning "string." Gallery Zhu Yuxian_4 Gods.jpg|Zhu Yuxian in War Among Four Gods (四神之战) event ZhuYuxian.jpeg|Zhu Yuxian in Art of War Event ZhuFlames.jpeg|Zhu Yuxian in Flowing Garden event Heavens Hidden Pathway 1.jpg|Zhu Yuxian disguised as Zhan Qiuming and Ming Shuiyuan in Heaven's Hidden Pathway (穹苍秘轨) event Wintersweet Robe.jpg|Wintersweet Robe Mysterious Dating.jpg|Mysterious Dating Brushwork of Romance.jpg|Brushwork of Romance Red and Black.jpg|Red and Black Vermillion Bird Court Robe.jpg|Vermillion Bird Court Robe ZhuYuxianSprite.png|Zhu Yuxian's sprite in the Home feature References Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Cloud Empire Category:Antagonists Category:Love Nikki Characters